


Sinking

by Akayl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Sinking ship and general death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akayl/pseuds/Akayl
Summary: A storm hits and ship sinks(just a quick little short story)
Relationships: None





	Sinking

**Author's Note:**

> This is a simple oneshot, mostly just to try out the posting system(dont even know if anyone will read this)

On a late summer day. People were blissfully unaware of what was to come. They laughed until they cried. And then they were crying. 

It was a late summer evening when a ship challenged a storm. The waves were unyielding as every minute, they'd crash into the ship, until the ship could no longer hold its own, and surrendered to the storms wrath.

There was little hope of surviving, and as the ship capsized, that hope was crushed. Screams were heard in every direction. Of panic and of order. People cried in despair, praying for another moment to live. Their prayers went unanswered as they were swept away by the sea. 

The sea held no mercy, as life boats were dragged under waves, and people were drowned by the ship's force. One minute after another, please and fears died. The only sounds left were that of the waves, relishing in its victory

**Author's Note:**

> If you ended up finding this, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed❤


End file.
